Painting Day
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim wants a new paint job in her room.  She wants Ron's help.


**Painting Day**

"Daddy, can I paint my room?" Kim asked.

"Now, Kimmiecub, I can't afford painters right now. The damage done by those robots and the damage repairs from your brothers stealing more of my rocket fuel has depleted our repair funds." Mr. Possible answered.

"Oh, Daddy, you don't have to pay painters. If you will buy the paint, Ron and I will paint the room. Pweessee." Kim employed the puppy dog pout at this point.

"Ah, Kim, Ron and I will paint WHAT?" Ron asked as he turned around from the game he had been playing with the twins. His eyes looked at Kim. Then the game beeped and the twins yelled "Hoosha". Ron's character on the zombie smash game died while he had been distracted.

"AHH, MMAAANNNN" Ron groaned.

"Oh, Ronnnn" Kim said as she walked over to him.

She placed one hand under his chin and ruffled his hair with her other. She knelt down so her face was just an inch from his.

"Please, please help me paint my room; I'll make it up to you." Kim said smoothly as she moved closer to Ron.

"Um, ah" said Ron as his hand started to rub the back of his neck.

"Cootie alert, cootie alert" yelled both the twins.

Kim glared at the twins then finished moving toward Ron and gave him a little kiss, then another.

"Please Ron" another kiss

"But Kim it is messy, and it will take a lot of time."

"Please Ron" another longer kiss.

"It is smelly"

Another kiss

"Maybe not that smelly"

Another kiss

"Maybe not that messy either"

Kim finished a final long kiss.

"Who cares how long it takes." Ron finished with a blank look on his face.

Mr. Possible struggled not to laugh at Ron.

Mrs. Possible smiled from the kitchen, "female charms gotta love'em" she thought.

"Okay, Kimmie, your mother and I will have to approve the colors, but I will get the paint."

"Thank you Daddy." Kim said.

**Saturday morning**

"Kim, why do we have to start at the crack of dawn?" questioned Ron sleepily.

"Ron it is not the crack of dawn, it is already 10:00 am. If we are going to be even close to finishing today we need to start, I will not be able to sleep up here tonight even then. Now do you want to do the trim work or the rolling?" Kim asked.

"Tell you what Kim, let's both do the trim work, then we can both roll. If you'll tape the windows I come behind and paint the window trim. Then we both can do the trim for the walls. You can crash at my place tonight, my parents already talked to your folks."

"Thank you Ronnie." Kim whispered and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's get to work."

First, the two painted the trim work away from the windows. Ron climbed the stepladder and painted the trim along the ceiling. He placed his paint bucket on the shelf that folded down on the front of the ladder. He carefully dipped his brush in the paint and worked his brush along the trim along where the ceiling met the wall. He worked carefully so not to get paint on the ceiling. Kim painted the molding along the floor. She placed her paint can on the floor. A plastic drop cloth had put down to protect the floor. Kim got down on her hands and knees to paint. She cautiously worked near Ron.

"You best be careful up there buster." Kim warned eyeing him carefully. She was wearing a tee shirt and a pair of old denim shorts. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tucked into her shirt. She had a painters cap on to protect her hair.

"Kim, just don't go so fast. It's not a race to see who get finished first." Ron mentioned. "You make me nervous when you go so fast that you are under me. And you know when I get nervous I make mistakes."

"Okay, Ron I'll remember. And there is a nice surprise for you when we finish." Kim said gaily looking up at him.

"Surprise?" Ron asked arching his eyebrows. "Sounds interesting."

"Oh, it will be." Kim mentioned, her eyes telling the story of what was to come.

Ron's heart skipped a beat. He coughed a bit then returned to his painting. They had moved around the perimeter of the room and soon it was getting to be lunchtime.

"Ahh, Kim you moving a little fast now, don't get under me please." Ron asked.

"Don't worry so much Ron. I just want to finish this part. We can then get cleaned up a little and go to lunch." Kim bent down and moved under Ron to finish the part of the wall.

Ron tried to concentrate on his painting but having Kim right under him made him very nervous. He painted a strip of wall and moved to put brush back in the paint. He leaned too far to one side and slightly lost his balance. He grabbed for the ladder to steady himself and he felt his hand hit the paint bucket.

"EPPPP, Ron" screamed Kim.

Ron stepped quickly off the ladder and stood there as Kim stood up. The now empty paint bucket lay on the floor. Kim stood glaring at Ron. Her hat and shirt covered in paint. Paint dripped down her face. Two emerald eyes burned from under the brim of the hat.

"Uh, sorry about that KP. Looks like the hat and shirt kept the paint out of your hair." He pulled a rag from his back pocket and wiped her face. "Do you want to get cleaned up now?" he asked trying to smile.

"Yeah I have to change shirts though." Kim snarled.

"But" Kim said her tone of voice changing. "You did warn me, and I should not have been under you. Can you help me get my shirt off so I don't get any paint in my hair?"

"TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF?" Ron squeaked. "What if your dad walks in? I'll be on the way to space by suppertime."

Kim smiled. "They are all gone today. Anyway, you have seen me without a shirt a lot of times."

She pulled him into a hug pulling him close her hands moving down his back holding him tight.

Ron helped Kim take off her shirt and she went in the bath first to clean up. Ron finished putting up the paintbrushes and putting the lids on the paint cans. Kim soon came out wearing a clean t-shirt. Her hair did have a few spots of paint in it, but she knew it would wash out later. Her arms and legs had a few spots of paint also.

Kim gave him a little kiss as he passed by her on the way to her bath. He turned on the water and used a washcloth to clean as much of the paint off his face, hands and arms. There were a few spots here and there but only hard scrubbing would remove those and they wanted to go eat.

The two teens entered Bueno Nacho hand in hand. Several heads turned as they entered. The place was full of students from Middleton High. Saturday lunch was a gathering time for many of the students. Kim and Ron had been turning heads ever since they started dating the night they defeated Drakken. The other patrons noticed the small specks of paint on the two teens figured what the two had been up too.

Bonnie Rockwaller was putting the remains of her meal in the trash as Kim and Ron walked in.

"Hey Bon-Bon, what's happening on this bondiggity day?" Ron asked.

"Drop dead loser and loserettee" Bonnie snarled. She turned and grabbed Brick by the arm and pulled him toward the door. Brick waved to Kim and Ron as they headed for the counter. His eyes brightened "OH DUDE! WAY to go Stoppable! That is so righteous."

Bonnie turned looking at Kim and Ron heading for the counter. Her eyes bugged out. "OH that is sick!" She turned and stormed out of the door.

Josh Mankey called out from behind Kim and Ron. "Alright Ron, you are da man!" Tara was laughing. "Hey Kim, you go girl!" she yelled.

Ron turned to Kim and smiled. It had shocked both of the two teens that so many people approved of them. A picture of them at the prom was voted the picture of the year for the yearbook. It had actually made the front of a number of magazines and several papers around the world. A number of teen magazines had also used the pictures.

Kim approached the counter and smiled at Ned.

"HI guys Welcome of Bueno Nacho; may I take your order?" Ned asked in his nasally voice.

"One grilled chicken salad and water" ordered Kim then turned to look at Ron.

Ron smacked his lips. "One Naco grande sized, two soft tacos, a beef burrito and a large coke. Don't forget plenty of Diablo sauce."

Ned punched the order into the register and Ron reached for his wallet.

"Oh no" spoke Ned. "Ron, you and Kim have free meals here from now on. Orders from the main office. Guess what. The head office is bringing the two displays you two were tied up on here. They are to be put up out front with a plaque thanking you for saving the world and Bueno Nacho."

"Booyah" Ron yelled as he put his wallet back in his pocket. He patted his pocket and stopped, something on the back of his pants was damp. He pulled his hand to his front and looked at his hand, there was paint on his hand.

He walked over to one of the mirrors on a wall and turned to look at the back of his pants. What he saw answered the question about everyone's reaction to them walking by. He looked again and then glanced up at Kim who was turning a deep shade of red. He glanced back at the reflection in the mirror where he saw two feminine handprints of paint decorating the back of his pants. There was no doubt from the angle and height of the paint prints as to whom the prints belonged. Ron turned to Kim and smiled again. He walked back over and put his arm around her.

"Booyah"

They picked up their order and found their favorite booth. Monique joined them soon after they sat down.

"Be right back Kim. I need to get some more of this paint off my hands." Ron got up and headed for the men's room.

Monique's eyes followed Kim's eyes as he left.

"UH huh, admiring your handiwork there?" she asked Kim.

Kim's face flushed and her hand reached up to brush a stray hair out of the way.

"Not bad if I say so myself." Monique said. "And I don't mean just the paintjob."

"MON!" Kim whispered. "Stop that"

"Stop what? Admiring your BF's …." Monique said before Kim interrupted.

"Monique!" Kim squealed.

Monique stopped and smiled at Kim. "No big, I see you have already made your appreciation well known to the world with those two hand prints."

Kim just smiled.

Ron soon returned from the men's room. He took his seat next to Kim and slid over close to her. He patted her hand and smiled. Kim's foot curled around Ron's as they started to eat. Monique smiled, she was pleased with the way things were going with her two best friends. It was good to see Kim and Ron being playful with each other in public. All three chatted as they ate.

The two teens walked back into Kim's room and looked around. All of the trim work was complete. The windows were all painted and the first thing they did is strip the painting tape off the windowpanes. The walls were ready to be painted. Ron laid out two rolling pans while Kim opened a can of paint and started to stir it. The shape of pink revealed itself as she continued to stir mixing it well. Ron attached two rollers to two poles making sure the rollers were well seating and would not twist off.

"Okay Ron, it's ready." Kim told him. He picked up the can of paint and carefully poured the paint into each of the pans. Kim put another one of her older t-shirts on and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She put on a clean painter's hat and stuffed her hair under her shirt.

Kim picked her pole and roller and watched as Ron gently rolled his paint roller into the paint. Then pulled it back slowly and gently worked it back and forth covering the entire roller. He then turned and placing the roller on the wall smoothly rolled it in a sweeping motion up and down the wall. Kim watched him for a moment then copied his motions.

"Ron, wouldn't it go faster if you move the roller faster up and down the wall?" she asked as the rapidly move her roller up and down.

"Ah, Kim that is not a good idea." Ron said.

"Now, you tell me." Kim said grabbing a cloth out of her pocket and wiping her paint spattered face.

Ron continued to work his way around the room covering the walls rapidly. Kim tried to keep up but every time she tried to increase her speed she would end up spattering the paint.

"Kim amp down, it's not a competition, just take it nice, slow and smooth." Ron suggested.

"Ron, we are not back in the kitchen, although looking at your walls and looking at mine. We both paint as well as we can cook." Growled Kim.

"No big, Kim. I'll check out your paint job in just a minute let me finish this."

Kim glared at him. She felt like she was back in the kitchen again. She got a thought and smile. She would show him a paint job. Kim placed her roller in the paint pan and made sure it was fully loaded. She glanced over to Ron making sure his back was turned.

Kim quietly slipped up behind Ron. She placed her roller just next to Ron's ear parallel to his head.

"OH, Ronnn?" Kim called.

"Wha…." Ron said turning to see what she wanted and turned his face right into the roller and painting his face from his ear to his nose.

"Ahhh, Kimmmm., you so are going to pay for that." Laughed Ron.

Kim put the end of her pole on the floor and leaned on it.

"How do you like that paint job mister?" She asked gaily.

Ron laughed again as he started to wipe his face off. Kim turned to put her pole down and get Ron another cloth. Ron grabbed his pole that was already loaded with paint and while Kim's back was turned rolled the back of her legs to the back of her pants.

"EEEPPPP" squealed Kim as she spun around.

"Ohhh, youuuuuu." She scowled trying to look around and see where he had painted her. She turned and grabbed her roller pole and reloaded the roller. She then turned toward Ron holding her pole at ready.

Ron already had his roller reloaded and held his pole in a guarding position. He then move through as series of motions using the roller pole as he had learned to use a staff as he had been trained.. He stopped and held the pole one handed to his side with his arm outstretched. He then turned his hand palm upward and motioned Kim forward.

"Bring it on." He said.

"OH you are so dead." Giggled Kim as she lunged forward.

Mr. Possible was relaxing in his easy chair watching wrestling with Tim and Jim.

"GO PAIN KING!" yelled Jim.

"GET HIM STEEL TOE" hollered Tim.

Mr. Possible smiled as the two boys bantered back and back. There was a bang from Kim's room. He thought he heard a little yell and some laughter. The twins stopped their fighting as they listened too. Jim picked up the remote and muted the TV.

All three distinctly heard the laughter, yells and banging coming from Kim's room. Tim and Jim's eyes got big as they saw their father's neck start to turn red. He stood and made for the stairs.

"Boys, you stay and watch the match. I think I will go upstairs and have a little talk with your sister."

Tim and Jim waited until their father was halfway up the stairs when the bent down and quickly took off their shoes. Jim turned the volume back up on the match as Tim went over to the side table and picked up their small minicam. They quickly moved to the bottom of the stairs, and then quietly followed their father. Kim was so in trouble and they did not want to miss it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was sporting several marks of paint, her left arm and leg, her stomach, and the right side of her face was covered in paint. Ron had fewer marks. They were on his left leg, and the middle of his chest. Both were giggling and laughing lunging and parrying with their roller poles. Kim was backing up and Ron advanced toward her. She backed past the door to the stairs and made ready as soon as Ron took another step she would go for his head.

Ron advanced toward Kim. They had as quiet as they could but here having a delightful time. There would be some extra clean up for sure. The mark across Kim's chest highlighted it and was quite distracting. He advanced a couple of steps as Kim retreated past the door to the stairs. He watched her stance and knew that she was getting ready to strike. He would advance another step and then he would strike. Kim would go for his stomach he was sure. He would try to complete the mark on her face.

Mr. Possible opened the door and entered the room.

"What is going on …."

Ron took a step and struck.

Kim waited for Ron to take his step then she struck.

SPALT SPALT

"Eeepppp, DADDY"

"Ahhh, Mr. P!"

"Hickabicaboo"

"Hoosha"

Mr. P stood with arms crossed as paint dribbled from both sides of his face. Kim and Ron turned several shades of red as they rushed to put down their rollers and pulled out clothes to clean off his face.

"Nope" Mr. Possible said calmly. "I'll clean up myself." He pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and proceeded to clean off his face.

"I am going back downstairs. You will return to work and clean up the room and yourselves. I expect everything to be finished and both of you downstairs by 5:00 o'clock. At that time we will discuss the meaning of the word grounded."

Mr. Possible turned to head back down the stairs to see Tim and Jim standing there with the minicam. They grinned at their dad then turned to look at Kim and Ron.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya." They shouted in unison. Both of them turned and ran down the stairs.

"Kim, Ron, 5:00" Mr. Possible reminded the two teens. He turned and went down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock on the mantel over the fireplace started to chime. The room was quiet except for the ticking of the clock. Mr. Possible sat in his easy chair with his hands folded in front of him. He heard a small cough that he recognized as Kim's. He opened his eyes to see Kim and Ron standing hand in hand on the other side of the room. They were clean, all signs of paint gone. Their skin was red in places evidence to extreme scrubbing. Kim had on her heart shirt and matching pants. Ron was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of tan pants.

"Would either of you care to discuss the word grounded?" Mr. Possible asked.

Ron spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck. "ah, to throw a football off to the side to prevent being tackled?"

Mr. Possible stared back in silence.

"Ahh, connect the green wire to the ground wire in the electrical socket?" Ron guessed again.

Kim turned to look at Ron her eyes wide.

"Ummm, to place in the dirt?" Ron tried again working up a smile.

"Oww" Ron exclaimed when Kim kicked him in the shin.

The two teens glanced back at Mr. Possible who still sat unmoving staring at them.

Ron bowed his head. "To be prohibited from taking part in some usual activities?"

Mr. Possible closed his eyes. "Precisely Ronald and Kimmie, now do you have any idea of a fair time period here?"

Kim spoke up. "One weekend?" she asked hopefully/

Mr. Possible did not say anything.

"One week?" Kim tried again.

Mr. Possible still did not move.

Kim swallowed. "Two weeks?"

Her father nodded. "That is correct. Two weeks. While you two were cleaning up Mrs. Possible and I called Ronald's parents. We discussed the matter at hand and decided on two weeks."

Both teen nodded glumly. Two weeks of grounding. There was a dance coming up next weekend. That was now out of the question.

"That is not all." Mr. Possible continued.

Kim and Ron closed their eyes. Were they going to be separated?

Mr. Possible continued. "Since you seem to enjoy painting so much, we decided to put that energy to work. For the next two weekends you will spend your grounding painting various rooms here and at the Stoppables. During the week when you are not doing schoolwork, you will spend preparing the rooms to be painted. Do you have any questions?"

Kim and Ron shook their heads.

"Now" Mr. Possible continued. "You are expected to be back at the Stoppable's at 10:00 pm when your grounding will commence. So until then you are free to do what you wish."

Ron turned to Kim. "Booyah"

Kim smiled at Ron then turned to her dad as he stood. "Thanks daddy!"

She rushed to hug him. "Daddy, we are sorry, we just got carried away."

Dr. P smiled. "You two did a fine job. Now get out of here and go have some fun."

Kim and Ron left the house 5 minutes later heading for a bite to eat and a movie. Tim and Jim were on their hand and knees pulling weeds out of the walk. Their camcorder was confiscated and the tape erased. They moved slowly down the walk sweat rolling down their faces, their hand grimy from pulling weeds.

Ron patted them on the head as he and Kim headed out. "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.


End file.
